HunHan Wrong Feelings
by princeodult12
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana yang mengisahkan tentang seorang kakak yang merasakan perasaan tidak biasa kepada adiknya. Tapi, akankah sang adik membalas? This is an EXO FANFICTION, HunHan, GS! RnR please


**WRONG FEELINGS**

Cast : Oh Sehun as Sehun

Lu Han as Oh Luhan

_| Namja bermata tajam bak elang itu telah mengendalikanku. Melenyapkan kewarasan otakku, melenyapkan kesadaranku, bahwa rasa ini salah. Sangat salah. | Aniya, aku tidak bisa, noona. Ini salah. Semua ini salah. |  
Disaat salah satu pihak merasakan kesalahan itu, akankah satunya membalas? Atau akan menolak rasa itu?_

"Sehunna," Luhan mengguncang tubuh seorang namja yang sedang tertidur cantik di atas sofa.

"Eungghh..."

"Bangun, Hun. Kau mau jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong kan?" Luhan mengguncang tubuhnya lagi.

"Hmm... Nanti dulu..." Luhan mendengus karena Sehun justru berbalik memunggungi Luhan.

"Yasudah, terserah kau saja." Luhan menyalakan televisi dan duduk di sofa empuk berwarna merah maroon itu.

* * *

"Noona, kau sudah siap?"

"Oh, jadi pergi?"

"Yak, noona! Kau dari tadi belum bersiap-siap?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi pergi,"

"Ppali, noona! Nanti kita kesiangan!" Sehun mendorong Luhan ke kamarnya membuat Luhan memekik keras dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Sehun namdongsaengnya.

* * *

"Kajja." Luhan menarik lengan Sehun ke garasi mobil.

"Nuna, kau yang menyetir kan?"

"Mwoya? Masa aku? Kau saja,"

"Nuna, aku masih dibawah umur, lebih baik kau saja!"

"Yasudah. Aku saja yang jalan. Bye!" Luhan masuk ke mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya pelan-pelan keluar garasi, lalu ke depan rumah. Sehun yang ditinggal di belakang lari mengejar mobil sambil berteriak-teriak. Jengah, Luhan mengerem mobil dan membiarkan Sehun masuk.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, anak kecil!" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun. "Itu berisik!"

Sehun mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Luhan di kepalanya. "Noona kau tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu!"

"Bukankah rasanya enak?" Luhan mencibir.

"Eoh, enak sekali."

"Want more?"

Sehun langsung melindungi kepalanya yang akan dipukul lagi oleh Luhan yang sedang terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun. Luhan menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mengambang di udara dan menjalankan mobil lagi.

* * *

"Eum, jadi, kau ingin membeli apa, Hun?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Molla," Luhan menatap adiknya kesal.

"Yak tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau? Kan kau yang mengajak, bodoh,"

"Ah, molla noona. Kau mau beli apa?"

"Itu..." Mata Luhan berbinar-binar menunjuk satu toko fashion wanita. "Kesana, Hun... Ne?"

"Aku tunggu di luar ya noona. Aku tidak mau masuk ke toko itu."

"Mana bisa begitu! Tadi bahkan kau masuk ke toko pakaian dalam pria aku tetap ikut!"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengikutiku, noona."

"Hun, jebal ne?" Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap penuh harap kepada Sehun.

"Shireo!"

"Jinjjaya?" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Puppy eyes sambil beraegyo. Siapa yang bisa menentangnya kalau sudah begini? Bahkan Sehun pun tidak mampu menentangnya lagi.

"Ne, ne aku ikut!" Luhan memekik girang dan langsung melesat menarik tangan Sehun ke toko yang bernuansa cerah, ceria dan bling-bling itu. Sehun menatap malas ke segala arah. Kenapa aku bisa punya noona seperti ini? Kenapa yeoja sangat merepotkan? pikir Sehun.

"Hun, yang ini atau ini?" Luhan mengangkat dua buah baju bergantian di depan wajah Sehun yang terduduk manis di kursi.

"Huuuun...!" Luhan merengek. Sehun menghela napasnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat baju yang Luhan tanyakan. Croptee dan baju panjang tipis.

"Tidak tau,"

"Hun!"

"Dua-duanya bagus, noona. Sudah beli dua-duanya saja. Ppali, noona! Aku sangat bosan!" Luhan menatapnya berbinar. Jarang-jarang Sehun memperbolehkannya membeli dua barang sekaligus seperti ini. Kalau begini, aku ajak dia ke toko fashion yang seperti ini! pikir Luhan.

"Kajja ke kasir!" Sehun yang tangannya ditarik menghela napas panjang mengingat orang-orang disana memperhartikannya–dan Luhan– yang sedang ditarik-tarik seorang yeoja.

"Totalnya 300.000 won..." Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Woah, Sehun-ah... Kau sedang sadar, ya?" Biasanya memang Sehun tidak akan membayarkan belanjaan Luhan. Tapi sekarang karena dia sangat suntuk ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sana, dia melakukan apa yang tercepat saja.

"Ya, ya terserah noona!"

Sehun menunjuk sebuah toko jersey dengan mata berbinar.  
"Noona temani aku ke toko jersey itu ne!"

"Hun, aku di luar saja ne... Boleh kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani, ani. Tidak bisa, Lu noona. Kau harus ikut!" Luhan makin merengek mendengar jawaban Sehun barusan.

"Kajja, noona!" Sehun tidak menggubris semua rengekan Luhan sekalipun Luhan mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya. Luhan memekik sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan tangannya yang ditarik Sehun.

"Lu noona kau berisik sekali," Sehun melepaskan genggamannya ketika mereka sudah masuk ke toko dan mulai mencari-cari baju grup kesayangannya.

"Lu noona bagaimana kalau yang..." Sehun melongo. Tadi bukannya Luhan tidak mau masuk kesini? Kenapa jadi Luhan yang berbinar-binar melihat jersey?

"Sehunna! Bukankah jersey ini lucu sekali?! Sehunna belikan aku ne! Belikan Lu noona!" Sehun mendecak malas. Yeoja satu ini... Baju apa saja diembat...

"Belikan Lulu, ne?" Luhan mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi yang kali ini kembali berhasil meluluhkan Sehun.

"Sini, Lu." Luhan memberikan jerseynya kepada Sehun lalu mendecak.

"Aku noonamu!"

"Ige. Kau bisa kembalikan ke rak di sebelah sana, noona."

"YAK! OKE OKE!" Sehun tertawa melihat air muka Luhan yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!" ucap Luhan dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau atau tidak jerseynya, Lu?" Sehun sudah menyodorkan jersey pilihan Luhan kepada Luhan lagi membuat sang noona melotot kesal.

"Ih! Kau ini pintar sekali memanfaatkan keadaan!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dongsaeng licik.

Sehun menarik bibir Luhan membuat sang pemilik bibir meringis sakit.

"Appo!" Sehun tertawa tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang sedang mengucap sumpah serapah kepada Sehun. Sehun menarik Luhan menuju kasir. Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda selama di antrian yang lumayan panjang itu. Kadang ribut, sih. Pasangan di sekitar mereka menatap iri kepada dekatnya hubungan mereka. Mereka mengira Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Hun, giliranmu membayar," ucap Luhan menyadarkan Sehun yang masih tertawa sehabis mengejek Luhan membuat Luhan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yak!" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun membuat Sehun meringis lalu tertawa lagi. Luhan melihat kebelakang antrian. Masih panjang. Dia memutuskan dia saja yang membayar–menggunakan kartu kredit Sehun tentunya. Dengan santainya dia membuka dompet Sehun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan memberikannya kepada petugas kasir tanpa memperhatikan foto yang terpasang di dalam. Foto Sehun dan dirinya.

"Saeng, kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka keluar dari toko jersey.

"Ayo bermain, noona."

"Main?"

"Ayo!" Sehun langsung saja menarik tangan Luhan ke sebuah tempat berisi permainan elektronik yang bertuliskan 'El-Dorado Adventure'.

"Lu noona! Tunggu!" Sehun mengejar Luhan yang sudah melesat jauh dari jangkauan Sehun. Benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

"Hun, main yang ini!"

"Ini!"

"Itu!"

"WAAAAH bonekanya lucu sekali! Hun, ambil itu untukku!"

"Woah Sehunna! Ada game tembak-tembakkan! Kajja!"

'Sepertinya salah aku membawanya kemari...' Sehun meratapi nasibnya yang sekarang sedang ditarik Luhan kesana kemari mengikuti tujuan Luhan. Ini benar-benar di luar rencanaku! pikir Sehun. Tadinya niat Sehun mengajak Luhan kemari adalah untuk mengerjai Luhan. Sekarang malah Sehun yang dikerjai dengan rencananya sendiri. Senjata makan tuan.

"Sehunna, gomawo bonekanya!" ucap Luhan lalu menjilat ice cream vanilanya yang baru saja mereka beli di sebuah toko dekat tempat mereka bermain tadi.

"Noona, ayo pulang!"

Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari mall itu dengan cepat. "Sehunna, kesana duluuuu! Andwaaaaaaae!" Kalau aku turuti, bisa-bisa tagihan kreditku membludak dan akhirnya dipasangi batas pemakaian oleh appa dan eomma. Shireo! pikir Sehun.

* * *

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Baik, eomma!"

"LULU JUGA BAIK BAIK SAJA!" jerit Luhan dari belakang, senang setelah mengetahui identitas sang penelpon.

"Eomma tidak menanyakanmu!"

"Kemarikan telponnya, Hunna!"

"SHIREOOOOOO!"

Sehun berlari dengan kencang berkeliling rumah dengan Luhan yang mengejarnya di belakang. Eommanya yang ada di seberang telpon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar suara anak-anaknya yang sudah ribut lagi dan ia yakin sekarang mereka sedang kejar-kejaran mengelilingi rumah.

PRANG

"Sehun, gwaenchana?!" pekik eommanya dari seberang telpon. Andaikan dia sedang di rumah, akan langsung dia tolong siapapun yang jatuh itu.

"Lu noona!" Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan yang menangis terduduk di lantai

"Lu noona? Gwaenchana?! Ada yang luka?!" Luhan mengangguk.

"Di sebelah mana?!" Luhan menunjuk ke satu arah. Sehun mengikuti arahan Luhan.

"Di dirimu, bodoh!" Sehun menjitak kepala noonanya yang lalu menggerutu sambil menangis. Ditanya yang luka dimana malah menunjuk vas bunga yang sudah jadi kepingan di lantai.

"Eomma, vasnya pecah..."

"Tapi kalian baik-baik saja, kan?!" Terdengar suara appanya dari sebrang sana.

"Ah annyeong appa! Aku baik-baik saja. Lu noona juga."

"Syukurlah... Sehun, kalau ada kenapa-napa kau jaga dan urus noonamu ya..."

"Appa dan eomma pulang kapan?"

"Masih 5 bulan lagi kami harus di Rusia, Hun. Urusannya belum selesai,"

"Arrasseo..."

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol, Sehun mematikan telponnya lalu mendekati Luhan yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Lu noona, ayo bersihkan," Sehun memberi sapu dan sarung tangan pada Luhan. Luhan ambruk.

"Noona? Noona? Lulu noona? Lulu?!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan. Yaampun panas sekali! pikir Sehun setelah mengecek panas dahi Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dan membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya ke kamar.

"Lu noona bangunlah!" ucap Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan.

"H-hun..." Sehun yang mendengar itu berlari keluar dari kamar dan kembali dengan sebuah kain serta baskom berisi air di kedua tangannya.

"Lu noona, gwaenchana?"

"Hhh... Iya. Noona tidak apa-apa,"

"Makanya hati-hati, noona. Tidak perlu terlalu bersemangat mengejarku. Kau kan tau aku sangat cepat larinya dan kakiku panjang. Tidak seperti kaki noona yang pendek-pendek!"

"Mwoya? Kakiku ini panjang tau! Kau saja yang terlalu beruntung memiliki tubuh tinggi jadi kakimu terlihat lebih panjang!"

"Aniya, kakiku memang lebih panjang, noona."

"Yak!"

* * *

Sehun membuka kedua matanya kala merasa sepercik cahaya menelisik ke balik kelopak matanya.

"Noona?"

Sehun melihat ke sampingnya dan tidak menemui Luhan disana.

"Lu noona?" panggil Sehun lagi.

"Ndeeee,"

"Noona di kamar mandi?"

"Ndeeee,"

"Noona sudah enakan?"

"Ndeeee,"

"Oke."

Singkat sekali. Apalagi Luhan yang hanya menjawab dengan 'nde' disusul gaungan dinding kamar mandi yang sedang ditempatinya.

"Hun-ah, kau tidak mandi?" tanya Luhan. Luhan keluar dengan bathrobe nya lalu membuka lemari.

"Ne? Aku mandi setelah noona saja."

"Noona sudah selesai, bodoh!" Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun pelan.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala memasang tampang bodohnya kepada Luhan. "Oh, noona sudah selesai?"

Luhan menggertakkan giginya gemas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Baru ingin menjitak lagi, Sehun sudah melesat masuk ke kamar mandi lengkap dengan peralatan mandinya.

"Ck... Anak itu," Luhan keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur.

* * *

"Sehunnaaa! Sarapan sudah siap!"

"Nde noona chamkaman." Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan hanya memakai boxer pendek selutut tanpa memakai atasan atau istilahnya, 'topless'. Pemandangan ini sudah sangat biasa untuk Luhan. Terang saja, dia selalu melihat Sehun seperti itu setiap hari.

"Ck. Betapa beruntungnya aku, Hun!"

Sehun menatap noonanya bingung, "Wae?"

"Hm. Banyak yeoja di luar sana, terutama yang mengejar-ngejarmu di sekolah pasti sangat ingin melihat tubuhmu. Ya kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau mereka tau aku melihatnya setiap hari mereka pasti iri!"

"Aniya... Pasti mereka menganggapnya pemandangan biasa, noona. Kau dan aku kan saudara. Lagipula aku kan namja." ucap Sehun. "Kalau aku bilang aku pernah melihat tubuhmu, mereka baru kaget..."

"HYAAAAAAAAA OH SEHUN!" Luhan menerjang Sehun dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi sampai Sehun terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya pun noonanya itu belum puas memberikan pukulan demi pukulan manis di kepalanya atau tubuhnya.

"Noona! Hajimaaa!" Sehun melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan Luhan.

"Aniya! Kau harus menerimanya! Hahahahaha geli Hun! Geli! Hahahhaaha!" Mereka sudah bertukar posisi. Sekarang Sehun yang sedang menggelitik noonanya membuat noonanya terbaring lemas di lantai.

"Hun kau tega sekali pada noonamu...!" hardik Luhan.

"Ck. Kau lebih tega memukuli dongsaengmu yang tampan dan pintar ini. Kalau kepintaran otakku berkurang, bagaimana? Atau kalau tubuh indahku ini lecet, bagaimana?"

"Berlebihan sekali kau Oh Sehun!"

"Aniya aku sungguhan,"

"Tentu mereka akan menjauhi mu, Hun. Dan dengan begitu, aku tidak akan direpotkan dengan surat cinta ataupun hadiah yang mereka titipkan kepadaku untukmu. Andai saja mereka tau hadiah itu tidak pernah sampai kepadamu, hehehe."

"Pantas saja mereka seperti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak membalas salah satu dari mereka atau sekedar tau. Ternyata hadiah itu kau simpan, Lu noona? Aku mau lihat!"

"Setidaknya kau pakai baju dulu, Sehun!"

"Ya ya aku pakai di kamarmu nanti!"

* * *

"Dimana?"

"Lemariku, buka saja."

Kriek...

Sehun melotot melihat isi lemari Luhan.

"L-lu noona... Kau tidak salah...?" Luhan memelototkan kedua mata rusanya kaget. Astaga, salah lemari!

"ANIYAAAAA BUKAN YANG ITU!" Luhan berlari ingin menutup pintu, tetapi Sehun menutup jalannya.

"Aiyoo, noona! Lihat ini!" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah bra berwarna hitam Luhan lalu menempelkan di dadanya.

"Sehun-ah, letakkaaan! Kau dongsaeng kurang ajarrrr!" Luhan mengambil hpnya dan dengan cepat memotret Sehun sebagai ancaman. Alih-alih Sehun menyingkir, dia malah memasang pose seksi dengan wajah seduktif ke kamera.

"Hya Sehun-ah!" Luhan menerjang Sehun, mengambil branya lalu menutup pintu lemarinya, tidak lupa dikunci rapat-rapat.

"Lu noona, bramu kecil sekali, sih? Kau sudah berhenti ya?" Luhan meninju Sehun dengan kencang di perut. Kurang ajar sekali anak satu ini!

"Yasudah! Kau tidak usah melihat hadiah-hadiah bodohmu itu! Buatku saja!"

"Aku juga tidak peduli kok. Wleee!"

"Jinjja? Padahal aku kemarin membuka salah satunya dan mendapat sebuah iPhone 5C, Hun. Untukku saja, ne?"

"MWO?! JEONGMAL?! SHIREO! Berikan padaku!" Luhan menggeleng.

"Shireo... Wleee~"

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dan berjalan ke arah lemari Luhan yang dikunci tadi. Mendobraknya sedikit dan pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar. Noonanya kaget langsung berlari menuju lemari itu dan menutupnya lagi.

"Oke oke kau mau membuka hadiah-hadiahmu dimana?!" Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Di kamarmu saja, Lu noona."

"Hun, bantu aku!" Luhan kewalahan mengangkat box-box besar yang ternyata disimpan di gudang rumah mereka. Saat ditanya alasannya, dia menjawab, "Hadiahmu terlalu banyak, sampai kamar noona tidak cukup lagi."

"Hun! Bantu noonaa!" Sehun terkekeh lalu mendekati Luhan yang membawa banyak box dipelukannya.

"Astaga, berapa banyak semuanya, noona?"

"Entah... Hitung saja, kalau dalam sehari aku bisa menerima sedikitnya 10 hadiah, dan aku sudah melakukan ini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Totalnya berapa?" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya ke sebelah kanan atas, mulai menghitung.

"Mwo?! 600-an lebih?!" Luhan mengangguk.

"Mereka gila... Kasihan sekali kau noonaku tersayang, tubuhmu yang pendek pasti tambah pendek. Ah, sekarang aku tau kenapa kau sudah berhenti..." ucap Sehun. Luhan dengan sengaja menabrak Sehun dan menumpahkan barang bawaannya di kepala Sehun.

"Appo, noona!"

"Jaga omonganmu, dongsaeng bodoh!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengangkat kotak-kotak itu lagi.

Di depan mereka telah ada yah... Sekitar 10 gunungan kotak berwarna-warni. Itu masih kurang lebih. Sehun menatap horor gunungan itu. Begitu juga dengan noonanya. Wajah cantiknya tengah menegang memandang gunungan yang susah payah mereka bawa ke kamar Luhan.

"Noona, ini apakah ini–ini sungguhan kita harus membukanya satu persatu?"

"Kau mau kita memotongnya saja dengan gergaji appa?" Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"A-ah... Ya s-sudah, ayo kita mulai..." Kakak beradik itu berjalan mendekati tumpukan-tumpukan kotak yang seakan-akan akan menenggelamkan mereka di antaranya. Mereka mengambil satu kotak masing-masing lalu mulai membukanya.  
"Sehun-ah, chamkaman!"

"Kenapa noona?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bisa simpan apa yang kita dapatkan?"

"Hmm boleh juga idemu noona. Dengan begitu kamarku tidak terlalu penuh!"

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lagi. Sehun sudah beberapa kali memekik girang melihat kotak yang dibukanya mendatangkan banyak hadiah mahal.

"AAAAA SEHUN-AHHH!" pekik Luhan senang lalu melompat-lompat dan memeluk Sehun sangat erat.

"Akh... Waekh?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lihat ini!" Sehun memelototkan matanya melihat barang yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Astaga.

MacBook keluaran Apple yang terbaru. Yang selalu Sehun minta kepada kedua orangtuanya tapi tidak dikabulkan juga.

"INI MILIKKU! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luhan menaruh laptop baru yang langsung menjadi laptop kesayangannya itu ke dalam lemarinya lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Noona! Untukku sajaaa..." rengek Sehun melas.

"Andwae!" Luhan menggeleng. "Kau ingat kesepakatannya kan? Ini milikku!"

"Noona kau tega sekali kepada adik tampanmu ini..."

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya pada kotak lainnya. Tangan indahnya mulai mengambil kotak-kotak itu dan membukanya. Dia memekik lagi.

"Sekarang apa noona?!" Sehun yang masih kesal tambah kesal mendengar jeritan Luhan. Ugh, pasti hadiah mahal lagi!

"I-ini kan..." bisik Luhan, "SEPATU YANG AMAT SANGAT KAU INGINKAN, HUN!" kemudian berteriak. Sehun melotot begitu melihat barang yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

"MENJADI MILIKKU LAGI! Ah~ betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki adik sepertimu~" Luhan mendekat pada Sehun lalu memeluknya. Gadis itu memeluk adiknya, mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali. Sedangkan yang dipeluk sudah miris sekali wajahnya.

"Hei Sehun. Tidak perlu sesedih itu, masih banyak kotak, kan?" Luhan menunjuk kotak-kotak itu. Masih ada sekitar 750 kotak lagi, mungkin? Luhan bilang tadi dia menerima SEDIKITNYA 10 KOTAK kan dalam sehari?

Sehun dengan semangat mendorong Luhan lalu berlari ke tempat Luhan menemukan hadiah tadi. Ia dengan semangat membuka hadiah itu, terdengar jeritan lagi. Bukan dari Sehun, tetapi dari noona cantiknya itu lagi...

* * *

Jam 3 pagi.

Mereka berdua sudah terbaring dengan tenang memasuki alam mimpi, kelelahan dengan kotak-kotak yang masih ada 500an lagi. Mereka baru saja tertidur 1 jam yang lalu. Di tempat Luhan, ada banyak hadiah mahal, begitu juga Sehun. Tetapi entah ada apa, hadiah tertukar. Sehun mendapat yang lebih cocok untuk Luhan, sementara Luhan mendapatkan apa yang lebih cocok untuk Sehun. Pasalnya Luhan mendapatkan sepatu bola, sepatu basket, sepatu voli, sepatu lari, helm motor yang mahal, jaket kulit bercorak pria, 3 buah koper besar bergambar wajah Sehun, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Sedangkan Sehun, tidak tau mungkin penggemarnya iseng atau bagaimana, mereka memberi Sehun sepasang pakaian dalam wanita, lingerie merah muda, alat makeup, topeng untuk pesta, gaun panjang berwarna hitam yang sangat elegan, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan ada yang memberi kondom. Padahal Sehun masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukannya kan? Ckckck.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal  
nae simjangeul geodueo ga  
geurae nalkaroulsurok joha  
dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam  
Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon  
huigeuk anui han gucheurieotdeoramyeon  
Neoui geo saranggwa  
baggun sangcheo modu taeweobeoryeo_

"Eunghh..." Alarm mereka telah berbunyi, menunjukkan waktu sudah pukul 4.30. Luhan terbangun lebih dulu –selalu seperti itu– mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan lalu menguap kecil

"Astaga, aku lupa ini hari senin..." keluhnya pelan. Ia berjalan terseok-seok mengambil handuk, lalu masuk kamar mandi.

"Eungh..." Sehun terbangun sekitar 1 jam setelah Luhan selesai mandi.

"Hun-ah~ ppali mandi dan sarapan, setelah itu jam 6 kita berangkat! Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" ucap Luhan lembut. Luhan mengusap rambut adiknya pelan. Kalau pagi-pagi Luhan memang masih sangat lembut baik perkataannya maupun kelakuannya. Kalo sudah siang, jangan ditanya.

"Nde noona..." Sehun duduk memeluk Luhan dengan masih mengantuk. Luhan yang dipeluk mengusap-usap surai putih adiknya lembut.

"Aduh... Manjanya adikku satu ini, kalau saja penggemarmu tau sifat sangat manjamu dibalik wajah batumu itu, pasti mereka kaget."

"Hmm..." Sehun masih tidak tertarik membalas perkataan Luhan. Ia masih saja memeluk Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Noona, kau sudah mandi ya?" Sehun bertanya masih di pelukan Luhan yang menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Yah... Padahal aku ingin mandi bersama noona seperti waktu kec–AWWW!" Sehun beralih mengusap lengannya yang sudah membiru karena cubitan Luhan.

"Enak saja! Keadaan sudah berbeda, bodoh!" Luhan mendorong Sehun dan pergi dari kamar itu.

"Ish, galak sekali!"

Siapa yang tidak galak diajak mandi adiknya yang sudah remaja seperti itu?

"Noona kau masih marah?" Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Noona..."

"Noona~"

"Lu noona~"

"Noona!"

"APA?!" Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan segala jenis nada panggilan Sehun akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Noona masih marah?" Sehun berkata pelan dengan takut seperti anak anjing kecil.

"Sudahlah, lagipula noona masih marah atau tidak noona tidak akan mungkin mengacuhkan adik manja sepertimu, Hun."

"Noona, mianhae... Aku bercanda tadi..."

"Ya ya noona maafkan."

"Jeongmalyo?! Heeee jeongmal gomawo Lu noona!^^" Sehun menyengir lalu melanjutkan makannya. Luhan menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang menggemaskan baik menurut Luhan, author, ataupun readers

"Noona, kajja!" Sehun membuka pintu supir, tapi tak kunjung masuk.

"Noona! Kenapa kau masuk yang sebelah situ? Kan sudah aku bukakan..."

"Kau membukanya untukku? Aku kira kau mau menyetir. Sudah kau saja yang menyetir~ atau aku sebar fotomu kemarin–yang kau memakai bra–" Luhan kaget karena tiba-tiba mobil sudah berjalan dengan ngebut. Kapan Sehun masuk?

"Jangan disebar noona! Atau aku sebar juga kau memiliki pakaian dalam berwarna hitam elegan yang pasti akan membuat semua orang membayangkan seperti apa jika–"

"BERISIK!"

* * *

Mobil mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Kedua kakak beradik itu keluar dari mobil lengkap dengan seragam mereka dan tas yang sudah bertengger manis di punggung.

"Hun, aku membawa laptop baruku!" Sehun cemberut.

"Ih, harusnya kan itu punyaku, noona!" rengek Sehun.

"Eh tidak... Kan kita sudah ada kesepakatan. Kau bisa memakai lingerie yang kau dapatkan tadi malam kan?"

"Noona, kita end!" Sehun memalingkan muka ala orang ngambek lalu berjalan mendului Luhan.

"Heh anak itu..." Luhan mendekati Sehun. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati wajah Sehun yang sebelumnya dengan bibir dipoutkan manja sekarang sudah wajah batu.

"Hun,"

"Wae?"

"Ih, kau tidak sopan sekali..."

"Noona yang jahat!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Aduh... Anak ini... Manjanya belum hilang juga~ kau sangat menggemaskan kau tau?" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun keras.

"Noona wepash (lepas)!" jerit Sehun tidak jelas karena pipinya masih dicubit Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, kajja!"

"Hun, noona ke kelas ne..." ucap Luhan setelah mengantarkan Sehun ke kelasnya.

"Pergi saja. Lagipula aku tidak memintamu mengantarku kemari kan?" Sehun menjawab dengan dingin. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang berkacak pinggang di depan kelas Sehun.

"Dasar anak aneh. Di rumah manja sekali, di sekolah dinginnya minta ampun. Ckckck..."

"Hun, kau punya noona kan disini?" tanya teman Sehun, Jongin.

"Wae?"

"Aku... Menyukainya," ucap Jongin ragu-ragu. "Boleh kan aku mendekatinya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Yosh! Gomawo Sehun-ah!" Jongin meninju udara di atasnya sambil melompat.

"Tapi,"  
"Jangan coba-coba." Sehun pergi dari kelas itu, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melongo di tempat duduknya.

"OH SEHUNNNN!"

"Mana mungkin aku menyerahkan noonaku kepada anak berandal seperti Jongin? Banyak harap sekali anak itu,"

Pandangan Sehun teralih pada sebuah benda hidup yang membawa banyak kotak di tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Lu noona?"

"Ah, Sehun-ah!" Luhan menjatuhkan kotak-kotak malang itu.

"Kau akan menyimpannya lagi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan yang panik menaruh telunjuknya di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Jangan keras-keras! Nanti mereka dengar!" Luhan berbisik kepada Sehun.

"Ck. Luhan-ssi, kalau mereka tau, mereka mau apa, eoh? Mereka tidak tau ya kalau MacBook mu itu pemberian salah seorang dari mereka?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberi tau,"

"ANDWAAAAAAE!" Sehun yang ditahan –ditarik– oleh Luhan sampai terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Noonaaa! Haish!"

"Ah~ Hun, mianhae~" Luhan menggunakan puppy eyesnya yang ampuh dan langsung berkhasiat kepada Sehun.

"Bisa kau berhenti menggunakan cara satu itu? Kau seperti menyogokku agar tidak marah, noona!"

"Memang itu tujuanku, bodoh..." Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Yaaaak! Oh Luhan noona!"

"Apa?"

"Aniyo~ noona pendek!" ejek Sehun yang sudah mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari Luhan.

"YAK! Oh Sehun! Haish!" Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lagi sambil membawa kotak-kotak berisi hadiah itu di pelukannya.

* * *

"Noona, kau sudah selesai?" Sehun pergi ke kelas Luhan begitu bel tanda waktunya pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Chamkaman, Hun. Ah, sudah... Kajja!"

"Noona, hadiah-hadiah itu dimana?"

"Yang tadi siang?"

"Iya..."

"Sudah di bagasi mobil," ucap Luhan. "Kau mau melihatnya lagi nanti?" Sehun berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran Luhan.

"Tapi tanpa aku." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Tidak perlu mengajakku lagi untuk melakukannya," Luhan menarik napas. "Dalam kata lain, aku tidak akan ikut dalam acara buka membuka hadiah itu."

"Noonaaa!" Sehun merengek sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal begitu mengetahui maksud kalimat Luhan. Luhan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih merengek di belakangnya.

* * *

"Noona~ aku lapar~" rengek Sehun begitu mereka memasuki rumah lagi.

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita pindah rumah?" tawar Luhan mengacuhkan rengekan Sehun.

"Kenapa memangnya, noona?"

"Kau aneh, Hun. Kalau di luar rumah kau sangat dingin. Begitu baru saja masuk kesini kau sangat manja. Aku pikir rumah ini memiliki semacam sihir kepadamu, eoh?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, Lu noona. Tapi aku merasa tempat yang cocok untuk bermanja-manja hanya disini." Alasan bodoh apa itu? pikir Luhan.

"Ck. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Buatkan aku pizza, noona!" Luhan kaget dengan pilihan Sehun. Biasanya dia menceramahi Luhan agar tidak memakan pizza pada malam hari karena bisa membuatnya gemuk.

"Kan yang mudah gemuk biasanya yeoja, noona. Makanya aku melarangmu. Aku kan namja untungnya. Ppali noona, buatkan aku pizza!" ucap Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Kau harus membantuku, Oh Sehun!"

"Siap, Oh Luhan!" Keduanya memasuki dapur.

.

.

.

"Ini celemekmu, Hun." Luhan memberi celemek bergambar strawberry shortcake kepada Sehun. Sehun mendongak lalu kaget melihat Luhan malah memakai yang bergambar doraemon.

"Noona, kau tidak adil sekali! Harusnya aku yang memakai celemek doraemon!" Sehun merengek. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rengekan Sehun.

"Come on, Hun! Ini hanya celemek. Sudah, kau pakai atau tidak ada pizza?" Sehun menarik celemek bergambar tiga orang perempuan tersenyum dengan banyak strawberry di sekitarnya. Sehun cemberut melihat celemek itu lalu memakainya dengan terpaksa.

"Hun, ayo kita berfoto! Jarang kan kita memasak bersama!" Luhan mengambil kamera polaroidnya dari kamar lalu menarik Sehun mendekat.

"Sehunna, tersenyumlah!" Sehun menarik bibirnya ke atas dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Hana... Dul..."

"Ah~ lucu sekali kau disini, Sehunna!" puji Luhan sambil menarik kedua pipi Sehun ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Noona! Appo!"

"Ah, kau terlalu manja, Hun! Masa itu sakit? Tidak!"

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto lagi sebelum mereka memasak.

"Hunna! Ambil tepung dari lemari!"

"Hun! Potong paprika dan sosis!"

"Hun! Lumuri adonan ini dengan keju–Haishh... Bukan begitu! Begini!"

"Hun! Bantu aku melebarkan adonan ini!"

"Hunna, ambil cetakannya dari lemari!"

"Hunna! Bantu aku!"

"Akhirnya selesai..." Luhan dan Sehun mengelap peluh yang memenuhi dahi mereka. Pizza itu sudah berada di oven, sedang dipanggang. Luhan juga sudah memasang timer di hpnya kalau-kalau ovennya sudah selesai memanggang.

"Noona, aku mandi ya?"

"Aku dulu, Sehunna! Aku sudah sangat berkeringat,"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Sudah kita mandi bersama saja!"

JEDER

"A-apa?" Luhan memastikan ucapan gila Sehun barusan.

"Kita mandi bersama saja. Dengan begitu, kita akan selesai bersama-sama juga, kan? Lalu kita tidak akan berebut. Bagaimana, noona?"

"Sudah sana kau mandi duluan!" Luhan melempar handuk Sehun dan mendorong dongsaengnya itu ke kamar mandi.

"Noona! Yak! Noona!" Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang noonanya tahan dari luar.

"Dongsaeng gila..."

.

.

.

"Hunna, pizzanya sudah jadi! Kau mau tidak?" Sehun menongolkan dirinya dari pintu kamarnya.

"Ck." Luhan berkacak pinggang. "Tidakkah kau punya malu, Hun? Lain kali keluarlah dengan baju!"

"Kenapa, noona? Bukankah kau sudah biasa melihatku yang seperti ini?"

"Ck." Luhan masih berkacak pinggang. "Aku memang sudah biasa. Tapi nanti kau kebiasaan seperti ini. Sudah jangan berdebat dengan noona. Sana pakai bajumu! Atau noona yang pakaikan?"

"Boleh saja, noona. Pakaikan bajuku~" Luhan mendorong Sehun masuk ke kamarnya lagi. "Enak saja!"

Selang beberapa menit, seorang namja sudah keluar dengan baju berwarna hitam polos yang membuatnya 10 kali lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya.

"Kemari, Hun." Sehun menghampiri Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu sampai berpose sok keren di depan pintu." Sehun sweatdrop. Jadi Luhan melihatnya?

"Ini pizzamu," Luhan memberikan sebuah piring berisikan satu slice pizza buatan mereka.

"Woah noona, mashita!" Sehun memuji masakan mereka berdua dengan semangat setelah lidahnya menyentuh ujung pizza itu.

"Geurom! Masakan noona kan selalu enak, ya kan?"

"Ini masakan kita berdua, noona..." protes Sehun yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Luhan kalau masakan itu buatan Luhan seorang.

"Aku yang lebih banyak berusaha, anak kecil." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ih."

* * *

"Noona, bantu aku membuka hadiahku, yuk! Masih banyak sisa semalam!"

"Tapi dengan kesepakatan sama, ne?"

"Terserah noona saja." Luhan memekik senang dan berlari menerjang Sehun dengan pelukannya yang sangat erat lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Ish, noona! Kau tidak perlu menciumku, kan?!" Luhan yang mendengar protesan Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Hun, hun aku mendapat sesuatu lagi!" Luhan menunjukkan satu gaun panjang berwarna biru langit yang memperlihatkan bagian dada jika dipakai. Ohya, ada tertera tulisan kecil ZARA di bagian dalam baju.

"Ah, kau juga tidak akan menarik memakai baju itu, noona." cibir Sehun. Luhan yang merasa direndahkan berapi-api memasuki kamar mandi lalu kembali dengan gaun itu terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Hunna!" Sehun menengok dan langsung menganga lebar dengan wajah bodohnya melihat Luhan memakai gaun itu bukannya terlihat jelek, malah jadi menawan sekali seperti angsa. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan imajinasinya.

"Aku akan memakai ini semalaman! Kalau perlu sampai besok ke sekolah!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa heh?"

"Nanti kalau gaun itu hilang diambil orang, bagaimana?! Itukan mahal, noona!" Luhan sweatdrop mendengar alasan Sehun yang sangat... Matre. Ya, matre sangat tepat dengan Sehun sekarang ini.

"Yaampun, Oh Sehun. Kau sangat... Benar-benar..." ucap Luhan tidak percaya. Bahkan orangtua mereka saja bisa membeli 10 gaun seperti ini untuk Luhan. Ini kenapa Sehun sangat mempermasalahkan? Tidak biasanya.

"Noona! Lihat ini!" Luhan membelalakan kedua matanya kala melihat sebuah headphone yang diangkat adiknya. Bukan. Bukan sebuah headphone biasa. Headphone beatsaudio limited edition dan hanya ada 2 di dunia ini, idaman Luhan selama 3 bulan kebelakang hingga sekarang–yang entah bagaimana orangtuanya bisa kehabisan.

"Kenapa, Sehunna... Kenapa..." Luhan menatap headphone itu dengan miris. Sehun menaruh headphone itu dibagiannya dengan aman. Raut wajah Luhan langsung berubah galak lagi.

"Ish!"

Malam itu dilewati mereka dengan suara robekan kertas, jeritan sahut menyahut dari mereka berdua (ini ambigu banget serius), dan dengkuran halus mereka.

Jam 1 pagi. Kali ini mereka tidur lebih cepat satu jam dari kemarin. Semua itu karena rengekan Luhan yang memekakkan telinga adiknya. Katanya, "Hunna ayo tidur! Nanti kantung mataku bertambah besaaar! Ayolah!" Dasar perempuan /padahal author yeoja juga/

Jam 2 pagi. Mereka masih tertidur dengan lelapnya, bersebelahan memejamkan mata mereka. Masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

Jam 3 pagi. Luhan terduduk dengan peluh yang banyak sekali, lalu menengok ke samping dengan horor.

"Hunna... Bangun..." Luhan mengguncang tubuh adiknya.

"Hunna...!"

"Hunna!"

"Wae noona?" jawab Sehun akhirnya masih mengantuk.

"Noona?! Kau mandi keringat..."

"Syukurlah ini sungguhan kau!" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat membuat baju Sehun ikut basah dengan peluhnya.

"Noona, kau mimpi buruk ne?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa hantunya tidak takut denganmu ne? Kau kan sangat galak noona." Luhan mendeath-glare Sehun.

"Sudah ayo kita tidur saja, noona..." Luhan belum melepaskan pelukannya, sehingga mereka berdua tertidur dengan tangan Luhan yang melingkar di tubuh Sehun dan kepalanya yang ada di dada bidang Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tangannya kanannya melingkar di pinggang noonanya, tangan kirinya di kepala noonanya, mengelus dengan pelan surai panjang noonanya sebelum mereka tertidur lelap kembali.

Jam 4.30 pagi.  
_Ladies And Gentlemen_  
_Kàn Show quèrèn piào zài shǒu bùyào huāng bùyào máng páiduì xiàng lǐ zǒu_  
_Zěnme kànzhe biǎo xiǎoxīn zhuàngle tóu bào diǎn zài zuìhòu zài kāichǎng guòhòu shot!_

_Yīnyuè xiǎngqǐ Lose Control, Energy zài tǐnèi shèntòu_  
_Jiù ràng lěngjìng biàn chéng nǐ de Enemy ràng nǐ tiàowǔ tiào dào hūn tóu_

Alarm Luhan kembali berbunyi. Tapi aneh, Luhan tidak bangun dari tidurnya.  
Sepuluh menit berlalu, Luhan juga belum terbangun. Sehun? Oh. Sehun tidak akan terbangun tanpa suara lembut noonanya di pagi hari. Bahkan jika eommanya yang membangunkan dengan lembut tidak juga ampuh. Pokoknya harus Luhan yang melakukan.

Jam 5.30 pagi. Dua insan ini belum juga bangun dari alam mimpi mereka. Adik yang terlalu bergantung dengan suara kakaknya, memang.

Jam 7.30, saat matahari sudah menelisik masuk dari celah gorden mereka, barulah sang adik terbangun. Menyadari ada sesuatu di pinggangnya. Tangan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada weker di meja nakas Luhan.

"NDE?! Noona, noona bangun!" Sehun menjadi histeris begitu melihat pukul yang ditunjukkan oleh jam weker itu.

"Eunghh..." Luhan melenguh pelan. "Wae, Hunnie?"

"Kita terlambat, noona! Sudah jam setengah delapan!"

"MWO?! Hunna kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi?"

"Kau yang tidak membangunkanku, noona... Kau kan tau aku bisa bangun hanya dengan suaramu..."

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya, "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku serius, noona... Terakhir kali eomma membangunkanku dari cara terlembut sampai terkejam aku tidak bangun kan? Tapi hanya dengan mendengar suaramu memanggilku 'Hunna, ireona!' Aku langsung bangun. Suaramu itu ajaib noona!" Sehun berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang menceritakan tentang harinya di sekolah.

"Terserahmu, Hun. Sekarang bantu noona bangun," Sehun tetap diam di tempatnya. "Kau tidak mau sarapan? Yasudah,"

"Aku mau noona!"

"Hun kau mau apa untuk sarapan?" tanya Luhan setelah mencuci muka dan mengikat asal rambut panjangnya. Oh lihatlah dia sekarang, seperti seorang primadona.

"Aku mau apa ya... Ayam panggang saja, noona!"

"Kau beli ayamnya dulu, Hun."

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yasudah yang lain saja, noona."

"Kau mau salad saja?" Sehun menggeleng. "Cepat mandi, kita harus ke supermarket!"

.

.

.

"Noona... Kau sudah siap?" Sehun sudah siap dengan hoodie biru gelap barunya yang bertuliskan '오세훈' di bagian punggungnya dan celana panjang hitam yang memperlihatkan betapa panjangnya kedua kakinya.

"Sebentar..." Luhan masih bersiap-siap. Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dengan tanktop berwarna coklat muda, dibalut dengan kemeja tipis yang dibelinya tempo hari bersama Sehun. Oh, jangan lupakan hotpantsnya yang memperlihatkan 2 kaki jenjang dan putihnya itu.

"Ayo, Hun. Nanti kesiangan," Luhan menarik Sehun yang malah menonton acara di televisi.

* * *

"Noona, aku beli ramen ya. Bolehkan?" tanya Sehun. Ditangannya sudah ada 10 ramen lebih.

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hunna, ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika terlalu banyak..."

"Tapi noona, aku tidak bisa masak apapun selain ramen... Kalau nanti kau sedang pergi aku kelaparan bagaimana?" Noonanya hanya mendengus lalu menjitaknya.

"Pintar sekali mencari alasan kau anak kecil! Taruh di keranjang!" Sehun tersenyum senang mengetahui akal-akalannya berhasil. "Gomawo, noona!"

Cup.

Sehun mencium pipi kiri Luhan yang membuat si pemilik pipi bersemu merah.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya jantungku mau meledak begini? Kenapa aku sangat senang? Bukankah sudah biasanya aku menciumnya begitu juga dengannya?' batin Luhan.

"Noona, jangan bengong..." Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat sebuah tangan putih besar bergerak naik turun di depan wajahnya.

"Ayo kita beli ayamnya!"

"Noona, kita akan dimarahi eomma dan appa!" Gadis itu menengok cepat ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menyala.

'Oh Sehun. Appa mendapatkan surat tagihan kartu kreditmu. Kenapa banyak sekali, eoh? Bukankah sudah appa bilang untuk berhemat? Uang tidak ada setiap saat, Sehun.'

"Kita akan mati, Hun!" Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan.

"HUEEEEEE"

* * *

Kakak beradik itu mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah, berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun.

"Hunna, ada tidak?" tanya Luhan berbisik.

"Sepertinya tidak, noona,"

"Kenapa sepertinya? Yang pasti, Hun!" Luhan ingin menjitak kepala adiknya sebelum tangan adiknya menunjuk sesuatu. 2 pasang sepatu asing di depan rumah mereka.

"Hun... Kita akan mati..."

"Hunnie, Hannie, kaliankah itu?" Kakak beradik itu bertatapan dengan horor.

"Hunna, eottokhae?!"

"Kita akan mati! Kita akan mati!" Sehun sudah histeris begitu mendengar suara eommanya dari dalam.

"Sehun, Luhan, jika itu kalian, masuklah!" Sekarang terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki dari dalam.

"Noona, itu appa!" Sehun menarik masuk Luhan dengan paksa. Bagaimanapun, jika Sehun sudah mendengar suara appanya, mau tidak mau seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksanya masuk.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Appa mereka dengan datar dan tegas.

"Itu-itu a-appa, ka-kami dari su-supermarket..." Appa mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, appa mau bertanya." Luhan menelan ludahnya tegang. "Kenapa tagihan kartu kalian membludak?" Mereka berdua mematung di tempat.

"Jawab Appa!" bentak Appa mereka membuat mereka tersentak.

"Kami..."

"Kemarin kami pergi ke Myeongdong appa..." lirih sang adik.

"Untuk apa kalian kesana?" tanya sang Appa.

"Belanja, appa..." Kali ini sang noona yang menjawab.

"Kalau itu appa juga tau! Kalian belanja apa?!"

"Ehm... Eungh..." Mereka berdua memutar otak mereka mengingat apa saja yang mereka beli waktu itu.

"Aku-aku... Aku membeli baju, appa... Hunna membeli satu jersey, dan aku 3 baju..."

"Lanjutkan!" 'Ih appa kenapa bentak-bentak terus sih?' batin Luhan.

"Lalu... Kita..." Mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Bermaindieldoradoadventuresdanluhannoonamemintabonekalalukarenauntukmendapatkannyasulitkamimencobaberkali-kalisampaiakhirnyaberhasil." Sehun menarik napas panjang untuk asupan udara kedua paru-parunya.

"Apa? Ulangi!"

Sang kakak mengulangi pelan-pelan apa yang dikatakan adiknya secara sangat cepat.

"MWO?! KALIAN TAU KAN SEBERAPA MAHALNYA BERMAIN DI TEMPAT ITU?!" Kakak beradik itu menutup mata saat merasakan hembusan angin kencang keluar dari mulut sang appa disertai suara menggelegar petir.

"Tapi appa kata appa kami boleh bermain puas disana..." Sang appa memberikan deathglare mematikan.

"Pokoknya appa tidak mau tau. Bulan depan kalian boros seperti ini lagi, kartu kalian appa pasang limit!" Sehun menatap horor appanya.

"Tapi, appa..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Arraseo..."

"Noona, bagaimana ini? Kalau nanti kartu atmku dipasangi limit, bagaimana?" Kedua orangtua mereka sudah kembali pulang ke negara dinas mereka. Orang tua Sehun dan Luhan bekerja sebagai direktur sekaligus pemilik saham tertinggi nomor 1 seantero Asia. Tidak heran, kalau penampilan mereka glamour, barang yang mereka beli mahal-mahal.

Orangtua mereka hanya akan pulang jika ada sesuatu berhubungan dengan putra dan putrinya. Kalau tidak, mereka bisa pulang 3 bulan sekali, 5 bulan sekali, bahkan pernah 2 tahun mereka tidak pulang. Luhan dan Sehun merayakan natal hanya berdua di rumah mereka. Untungnya mereka saudara yang akur. Jadi hari itu rumah mereka tetap ramai walaupun hanya ada mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Hunna... Bagaimana ini..." Luhan bersikeras memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara. "Hun!"

"Apa?"

"Kita jual saja barang-barang pemberian penggemarmu yang tidak terlalu kita butuhkan!" Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu menggeleng.

"Jangan, noona. Kita akan menjualnya kalau sudah terdesak kembali. Sedangkan kita masih punya uang. Jadi tidak perlu, noona."

Luhan mendecak. "Adikku ini memang berbeda dari adik lainnya~ bisa manja, dingin dan sangat bijak tiba-tiba. Kakaknya saja kaget dengan adiknya!" ucap Luhan sambil mencubit kedua pipi adiknya gemas.

"Noonaaaa~" rengek Sehun jauh lebih manja dari biasanya yang membuat Luhan makin menambahkan kekuatan cubitannya pada Sehun.

Sehun melemparkan tatapan berkilat tajam kepada Luhan. "Aku sudah melepaskannya!"

"Apakah sebegitu menyeramkannya tatapan tajamku, noona?" Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Woah~ kau juga Lu noona~ kau bisa imut dan galak disaat bersamaan!" ucap Sehun mencubit keras kedua pipi noonanya.

Darah Luhan berdesir cepat di tubuhnya. Jantung Luhan berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Y-ya, Hun. Noona baik-baik saja. Besok sekolah. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur..."

"Tapi, noona, kita tidak membuka hadiahnya?"

"Noona mengantuk, Hun... Kalau kau mau membukanya, kau saja yang buka. Noona mau tidur..." Luhan pergi memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur.

"Jarang sekali noona tidak menuruti permintaanku. Noona aneh sekali..." lirih Sehun lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Malam ini mereka tidur terpisah dan cukup cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

_Deoneun mangseorijima jebal_  
_Nae simjangeul geodueoga-_

Klik.

Luhan memencet alarm ponselnya dengan cepat–tidak seperti biasanya. Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya asal lalu pergi ke dapur. Memasak sarapan.

Tidak ada menu spesial. Luhan sedang malas memasak. Dua piring berisi nasi putih dan 2 omelet sudah tertata rapi di meja. Tinggal satu yang kurang.

"Anak manja itu sungguh tidak bisa bangun jika tidak kubangunkan? Ck..." Luhan berjalan ke kamar adiknya.

Tok tok tok

Orang itu masih meringkuk di balik selimut hangatnya. Luhan membuka gorden jendela kamar itu agar udara pagi dapat masuk ke kamar.

"Hunna," Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya. "Bangun," dan benar saja, adiknya sudah duduk lagi dengan tegak tapi masih dengan mata mengantuk. Lalu memeluk kakaknya lagi dengan manja. Luhan menghiraukan deguban yang sangat cepat di dada kirinya.

"Hunna,"

"Mm?"

"Kalau kau bergantung dengan suara noona, nanti noona menikah, kau bagaimana bangunnya?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus punggung adiknya.

"Noona tidak usah menikah," jawab Sehun singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Apa kau bilang tadi huh? Bagaimana bisa nanti aku tidak menikah dengan seorang namja pun? Sayang sekali kecantikanku, Sehun."

"Noona menikah saja denganku!" Astaga! Jantung Luhan sudah seperti berontak keluar dari rongga dada Luhan! Kedua pipi Luhan bersemu merah, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Noona, jangan sedih!" JEDER! Bagaimana bisa adikku sebodoh ini... Dasar tidak peka! batin Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Susah bicara dengan orang susah. Daripada susah, lebih baik tidak usah!"

"Heung?"

"Kau mau makan? Sarapan sudah siap. Noona mandi dulu ne, Hunna!"

* * *

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe panjangnya. Berjalan pelan ke arah meja makan.

"Kok masih utuh?" Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Sehun malah menonton televisi.

"Hun!" Sehun memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara.

"Kau kenapa belum makan? Kita sekolah, Hunna!"

"Aku menunggu noona... Rasanya sepi sekali makan tidak ada noona," gombal Sehun.

"Jago sekali kau merayu, Oh Sehun. Sini makan dulu!" Luhan membawa kedua piring di tangan kanan dan kirinya ke depan televisi tempat Sehun duduk. Dia memotong omelet dengan sendok lalu menyendokannya ke mulut adiknya.

"Noona menyuapiku?!" Sehun memekik girang melihat sendok yang diarahkan ke mulutnya.

"Shireo?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku mau, noona... Jarang-jarang noona baik begini!"

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini aku jahat?!"

TUNG

"ADUUUH!" pekikan terdengar dari sang adik yang baru saja dipukul keras dengan sendok.

"Makanya jangan asal bicara!" Luhan menyendokkan nasi dan telur lagi ke mulut adiknya.

"Mashita!" puji Sehun dengan mulut penuh. Luhan tersenyum bangga. "Tapi noona, tumben noona memasak sederhana. Biasanya selalu makanan pesta yang ada di meja makan?"

"Noona sedang malas, Hun." Sehun membulatkan mulutnya dan hanya menanggapi dengan 'Ooo...'

Pagi itu, Sehun makan disuapi Luhan. Luhan? Tentu saja dia makan sendiri. Sehun sudah menawarkan jasa untuk menyuapkan kepada Luhan, tetapi Luhan menolak. Setelah makan, mereka memakai seragam dan berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

"Lu noona, kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke kelas..." ucap Sehun kepada noonanya yang berjalan di depannya.

"Aniyo~ noona tidak mau mengantarmu, kok. Hanya ingin melihat kelasmu~"

"Sama saja, noona." Luhan mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Hunna, kita sudah sampai!"

"Yasudah, noona. Sana pe–"

"S-sunbae?" Sehun menengok ke asal suara. Jongin.

"Ne? Mian, nuguseyo?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Sudah noona ke kelas saja... Ayo aku antar! Nanti belnya berbunyi noona telat! Annyeong! Hunna sayang noona!" Sehun merangkul noonanya posesif lalu berjalan membimbing Luhan ke kelas noona kesayangannya itu.

"Sampai, noona! Aku pergi, ne! Annyeong! Cup~" Sehun lari.

"OH SEHUUUUUUUUUN!"

* * *

"Err... Xiumin-ah, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Luhan pada seorang yeoja berpipi bulat bernama Xiumin, yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Ayo! Aku juga sudah lapar!" Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan sambil berlari menuju kantin.

"Hei, aku dengar Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang murid!"

DEG. Luhan mematung di tengah keramaian mendengar desas-desus perihal asmara sang adik.

'Kenapa... Sangat sakit rasanya? Kenapa dengan jantungku? Dada kiriku serasa tertusuk tombak yang sangat tajam, menembus sampai punggung saking tajamnya... Sakit...'

"Luhan, gwaenchana?"

"Eh? Ah, gwaenchana, Xiumin... Aku hanya... Terlalu lapar," ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum manis.

"Makanya, ayo cepat!" Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan lagi yang sangat lemas seperti tidak ada tenaga.

Xiumin menatap Luhan heran, "Lu, kau kenapa?"

"Astaga, kau pucat!" pekik Xiumin kaget melihat bibir Luhan yang sedikit pucat. "Ayo ke ruang kesehatan! Nanti aku antarkan makananmu kesana!"

"Aniyo tid–" Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Xiumin mengubah tujuan mereka menjadi ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Mereka sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan.

"Lu, kau berbaring disini saja, ya! Jangan kemana-mana. Istirahat saja disini! Aku bawakan makananmu nanti," Xiumin meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di ruangan ber cat putih itu.

'Hah... Baru mendengar kabarnya saja aku seperti ini... Saking khawatirnya dengan anak manja seperti dia. Huh...' batin Luhan lalu menutup mata.

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. "Dimana aku?"

"Eh? Bukankah terakhir kali aku ada di ruang kesehatan?" Tangan kanan gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Noona?"

"Hun?" Namja yang berjarak kira-kira berjarak 3 meter dengannya tersenyum. "Hunna, kau sedang apa disini?"

Namja itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mau menyuapi noona, dan memberitau sebuah kabar buruk dan kabar baik..." jawab namja itu.

"Ada apa, Sehunna?" tanya Luhan kemudian mendekati namja itu.

"Sini, noona duduk di sebelahku. Aku mau menceritakan sebuah cerita kepada noona..." Luhan menurut. Dia duduk di lantai putih itu, berhadapan dengan adiknya.

"Suatu hari... Hiduplah dua kakak beradik, mereka bernama Xiao Lu dan Shixun."

"Mereka berdua hidup dengan canda dan tawa setial harinya. Sekalipun mereka bertengkar, mereka langsung bisa berbaikan lalu bercanda seperti biasanya."

"Tetapi, pada suatu hari sang kakak merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan adiknya..." Mata Luhan terbelalak.

"Ya, dia menyukai adiknya sendiri..." Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak, lalu melanjutkan,

"Dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan gejolak demi gejolak yang tumbuh di dadanya. Tetapi, makin keras dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, gejolak itu semakin kuat, dan semakin besar, semakin besar, dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Dia pergi untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada adiknya, yang buruknya, sang adik menolak mentah-mentah apa yang sang kakak rasakan dengan alasan, 'Kita ini saudara, kak!'" Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Semenjak hari itu, sifat sang adik kepada kakaknya berubah... Mereka jarang berinteraksi lagi. Suasana rumah itupun menjadi sepi, seakan tidak ada orang yang meninggalinya. Sang adik yang selalu membuat alasan agar tidak di rumah, dan sang kakak yang selalu diacuhkan adiknya. Sang kakak akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidup adiknya, memulai hidup baru di luar sana..."

"Cerita selesai..." Sehun meletakkan sendoknya kembali di nampan yang dibawanya tadi. Membersihkan sekitar mulut kakaknya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya, lalu pergi dari sana. Menghiraukan panggilan kakaknya.

* * *

"SEHUNNA!" Luhan terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya, membasahi baju seragamnya. Lalu dia menangis.

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menengok dan mendapati sang adik disamping tempat dia berbaring.

"Hunna... Noona mohon, jangan benci noona..." Luhan memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Sehun dengan bingung mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan noonanya.

"Noona... Uljima..." Sehun mengelus punggung noonanya yang malah membuat Luhan mengeraskan tangisannya. Sehun makin bingung. Setelah berapa lama, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Noona jangan menangis lagi..." Sehun menghapus jejak-jejak air mata noonanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau belum makan kan, Noona? Sini aku suapi,"

"Hunna, boleh noona bertanya?"

Sehun menatap Luhan heran, "Tumben noona bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya noona cerewet sekali. Ada apa noona?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Noona dengar, kau menyatakan perasaanmu ne?" Sehun sedikit tersentak.

"Noona dengar begitu?" Luhan mengangguk. 'Sepertinya itu hanya rumor belaka. Masih ada setitik harapan...' batin Luhan

"Karena memang begitu, noona..." yang seketika pupus setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum getir, "Jinjja? Siapa yeoja yang sedang kena sial itu?" Tapi dia berusaha menekan hatinya yang terasa sangat sakit sebenarnya.

"Noona, dia itu beruntung mendapat namja sepertiku!"

"Kenapa dia bisa beruntung mendapat namja menyebalkan sepertimu?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku kan keren noona." Luhan mengaga lebar. "Tidak logis!"

"Ih, noona! Aku itu keren, populer, kaya lagi!–"

Luhan menoyor kepala adik satu-satunya itu. "Geez. Kau kaya juga dari eomma appa. Jangan berlagak kau,"

"Noonaaaa!" rengek Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau siapa yang berkencan denganku?" Hatinya kembali sakit.

Tapi dia lebih memilih memasang tampang mengejek dan menekan perasaannya. "Siapa?"

"Hwang Miyoung dari kelas 1-B. Bukankah aku hebat?"

"Hebat?"

"Andaikan kau tau, noona. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dan ternyata dia juga menyukaiku!" Sehun bertepuk tangan senang "Bukankah aku hebat?"

"Cih. Hebat apanya?" ejek Luhan.

"Dia itu yeoja idaman semua pria, noona! Semua murid namja mengincarnya!" Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar kata 'idaman' yang keluar dengan lancar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Lain kali, pertemukan dia dengan noona ne, Hunna?"

"Pasti, noonaku sayang."


End file.
